shinobi_life_oafandomcom-20200214-history
Rinnegan
The Rinnegan (輪廻眼, Literally meaning: Saṃsāra Eye) is reputed as the most exalted eye amongst the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Sharingan and the Byakugan. The Rinnegan is characterised by a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. Nagato's Rinnegan How to obtain Spining for it and it is the only free rinnegan that doesn't require any gamepasses Benefits * Punching ability: After three hits, while having Rinnegan activated, Almighty Push will be used, hitting players with knockback and even pushing away some ninjutsu. Moveset # Universal Push- This move pushes people back and even double hitting on occasions. It's also a great move for runners and some combos. # Planetary Devastation/Chibaku Tensei - Everybody around you gets stuffed in a planetoid in the air for a few seconds, before landing back down again. Great move for runners and combo setup. Weaknesses # You have to be good at aiming if you want to use Universal Push. Obito's Rinnegan and Sharingan How to obtain Spining for it and this requires 4th Kekkie Genkai gamepass Benefits * Punch ability: When punching, after 3 punches, the player will use a weakened version of Nagato's Universal Push, albeit spammable and has range comparable to the True: Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Moveset # Kamui Inception- When this move is used, the player will become invincible and travel around the air for 8 seconds, if you come in contact with a player it does low to medium damage and makes a player spin. # Ten Tails Summon- Summons the Ten Tails and fire 10 Tailed Beast Bombs in a direction, also has an ascent when fired so aim a little down. Weaknesses # Kamui Inception has a low duration. # Ten Tails Summon is not that good since everyone can block it. Sasuke's Rinnegan and Sharingan How to obtain Spining for it and requires 4th Kekkie Genkai gamepass Benefits * Punch ability: When you activate Sasuke's Rinnegan, Sasuke's Sword (from The New Generation) will be held and when punching, you can spread Amaterasu in close proximity of where you aim your mouse at. Using this attack is good for defending against pesky attacks like Iron Wave or any Fire Release. Moveset # Amenotejikara: The player throws their sword to wherever they throw it and teleports to the swords, summoning flaming meteors in the spot the player teleported from and where the player teleported to. # Universal Pull: Using this move pulls any enemies into the air, damaging them in the process and proceeds to light the target in Amaterasu effectively doing massive damage to anyone unlucky to get caught in this attack. Weaknesses # If you use Amenotejikara, the sword won't go to where you want it to be. # It's a closed-ranged Kekkei Genkai. Madara's Rinnegan How to obtain it and use it Madara's Rinnegan is a Kekkei Genkai, as any normal Kekkei Genkai it is obtained through spins, although it also requires a Kekkei Genkai Game Pass. Specifically the Rare KG gamepass Benifits/Perks * Like most Kekkei Genkai modes, Madara's Rinnegan provides a health and chakra regen once activated. It also allows you to use the Six Paths Weapon along with Madara's Gunbai. * Since this kg allows you to use the Six Paths Weapon. If you have the Ying Yang Game Pass. It gives you access to do the Ying Yang Game Pass moves without activating at all. * This Kekkei Genkai's first move is a Susano'o despite it is a Rinnegan. All the Kekkei Genkai that are able to use Susano'o are always Sharingans. Techniques # The First Technique is the Susano'o '''it will summon a Blue Susano'o that will hit opponent, at the same time meteors will fall from the sky and hit the opponent (much like Sasuke's Rinnegan), if it then hits it will launch the opponent into a Chibaku Tensei. It is unlocked at level 360. # The Second Technique is the '''Six Paths: Truth Seeking Gravitional Push! '''it will launch a black and white orb. It costs a small amount of Chakra. It is unlocked at level 750. Weaknesses # The Susano'o technique can be easily blocked # Six Paths: Truth Seeking Gravitional Push is just like Universal Push but more range. Trivia * This Kekkei Genkai, in appearance is very similar to both Nagato's Rinnegan and the Yin-Yang Kekkei Genkai. It will also make the player able to use Madara's Gunbai. ** Early on, when it was first added it had the exact same appearance as Yin-Yang, this was later changed and corrected. * The Madara Companion is able to use the first move of this Rinnegan. *This Kekkei Genkai's first move is a '''Susano'o despite it is a Rinnegan. All the Kekkei Genkai that are able to use Susano'o are always Sharingans. *Since this kg allows you to use the Six Paths Weapon. If you have the Ying Yang Game Pass. It gives you access to do the Ying Yang Game Pass moves without activating at all. *You require the gamepass to use it.Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Dojutsu